


Paraskevidekatriaphobia

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fun with the lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13





	Paraskevidekatriaphobia

The door slammed shut. A creative string of colourful metaphors followed Doyle in.

Bodie smirked behind his newspaper. “Why so grumpy, mate? Thought you always bragged that Friday the 13th was your lucky day.”

“Was wrong. Seems the 'L' in my luck has been replaced with an 'F'.”

“Didn’t get the pay rise then, eh?” the ‘I told you so’ clear in Bodie's voice. “Bad day to be asking for anything.”

Doyle, disgruntled, sat down next to him. “What’re you so bleedin’ happy about?”

Bodie leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on Doyle’s nose. 🎵"It's Friday. I'm in love."🎶

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/212826/212826_original.jpg)


End file.
